Coming Home
by duchess93309
Summary: mild Jensen/Cougar


The first time that Jake brought his team home with him he'd been injured. (He still insisted to this day that it was only a graze!) June ripped into the others so quickly that even Roque was speechless. This was no sweet girl, as Jensen had described her, but a fierce mama bear willing to fight for her family. This was even more firmly enforced when she turned to Roque, Cougar, and Clay to say, "You scare my daughter and I'll make you wish you'd never been born."

Now Jake could understand saying that to Roque, and maybe to Clay, but never to Cougar. He was the quiet type. The type kids love. Jake was right too. The moment Julie met Cougar she was hooked, and so was he. He would sit and play with her the way only Uncle Jake would, following the "rules" and doing as told.

Now most Special Forces soldiers would not be caught dead playing tea party with a four year old, but Julie had managed to get the whole team wrapped around her little finger. So the day June came home from work to find Clay, Cougar, Pooch, and Roque joining her brother and daughter in a tea party (including teddy bears and dolls), June blinked owlishly for a moment, and then snuck away to find her camera. The picture was a family favorite for years to come.

When Jake comes home after Bolivia, June doesn't say a word. She just grabs her brother and holds on tight, fearing he would disappear. After a five minute hug, she proceeds to do the same to each member of the team (barring Aisha), and refrains from mentioning the absence of Roque. After Julie's soccer game they proceed back to the house for ice cream and an explanation. Late that night, after Julie had gone to bed, which took some work involving her 'uncles' tucking her in and reading (acting out) a story, they explain to June what had happened and why Roque is not with them.

June only nods and asked a single question. "Why the fuck didn't you let Jolene and I know you were alive?" The anger, worry, and heartache she'd been holding in finally spilled out. "I know you could have found a way, email, hell even snail-mail! It would have gotten to us eventually," June rants.

"We didn't know if you were being watched." "We didn't want you to get hurt," are the simultaneous replies from scattered sources.

"We care about you and Jolene and the little ones, more than we care about what happens to us," Cougar finally chimes in. The look in his eye quiets any further words from June. His eyes show his devotion to his family, not a family of his blood but something he chooses to love. With nothing else to say on the matter, Cougar quietly rises from his chair and goes out the back door.

A few minutes later, June joins him on the swing on the back porch. "Thank you, for keeping him, them, safe," she whispers to him.

"Always," Cougar replies. They continue to sit silently swinging and gazing at the stars, until their own blond whirlwind joins them.

"Is everything alright out here?" Jake asks as he settles between his sister and Cougar on the swing. "You know those stars are already gone by the time the light reaches up here on Earth," Jake begins to babble.

"Jake/amor, shut up," June and Cougar say together.

"Be that way," he mutters as he slouches further into the swing. June quietly leans against her brother, as Cougar wraps his arm around his lover's shoulder, pulling him close.

"Just enjoy this," June whispers as she feels Cougar's fingers tap the top of her head. The men just smile. "By the way, Julie's going to want help with her Spanish project from her Uncle Cougar," June says as they relax.

"Of course," Cougar replies.

"Why wouldn't she want my help?" Jake asks.

"Maybe because your Spanish is as terrible as mine," June says.

"Si," Cougar whispers, "or because it's the only thing she and I can do together with just us."

"Ah, I suppose that's true," Jake replies.  
They sit in silence swinging for a few minutes before the silence is broken by a yawn. "Not that I'm not comfortable but it's time that I went to bed," June says as she slowly stretches and gets up.

"Goodnight sis," Jake says.

"Goodnight boys," June says as Cougar tips his hat at her. Jake Jensen curls closer into his lover's body as the back door closes behind his sister.

"It's good to be home," Cougar says.

"Yes it is," Jake replies.


End file.
